Half of the story
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Amon watches Tenionia lock her sister away, and she reveals that he doesn't know the complete story as to how Zireria became what she was. AtemxOc, OcxOc (Rated for violence)


Me: I have no explanation to this. AtemxTenionia at the end, SPOILER! :D

E: Wow. Anyways, she only owns Tenionia and Zireria. Amon belongs to Blood Thirsty Angle ;)

Me: Read happily!

* * *

Amon cast an uneasy glance at Queen Zireria as she watched the door of the throne room. Zireria glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why are you so tense, Amon?"

"You realize that your sister is far stronger then before." She closed her eyes.

"I know, but I must ask something of you."

"Yes, My queen?" She stood and looked at him with black eyes. Most people wouldn't say that her eyes were beautiful, but Amon saw the beauty in her eyes.

"This is my fight, I must ask that you do not intervene, no matter what happens." Amon didn't like the thought of his lover fighting alone, but he nodded.

"I will try, My queen." She gave him a rare smile, one only reserved for him alone.

"Thank you, Amon."

"Zireria!" The smile disappeared when they turned to see a young woman in white and gold standing in the doorway.

"It took you long enough to get here, sister." Zireria stated and Tenionia frowned.

"It ends here, Zireria." She crinkled her nose as she slowly walked down the steps that led up to the throne.

"Oh course it does, Tenionia." Zireria willed her hands to glow and so did Tenionia's. Amon frowned as the sisters readied themselves for the fight.

"May the best royal win!" Amon watched with a frown as the sisters dueled. Tenionia cried out as she was sent across the room and hit a wall.

"Oof!" She grunted as she collapsed on the ground. Zireria strode over and Tenionia pushed herself up on her hands and knees.

"How does it feel to bow to me, Tenionia?" Zireria taunted and Tenionia shook.

"I would never bow to you." She growled as her magic took hold again, this time, Zireria felt like her sister's magic was stronger. It was like she was filled with it. Tenionia's body glowed and hovered in the air as wings of rainbow light spouted from her back as her eyes glowed fiery white. Zireria took a surprised step back.

"That's not possible. How did you become an eye?!"

"I unlocked the gifts inside." Tenionia simply replied.

"Goodbye, sister." Tenionia glowed and Zireria screamed as coils of white wrapped around her and pulled her into the floor. She outstretched her hand to Amon and called out to him, but he didn't move. He merely watched as Zireria sank into the ground. When she was gone, Tenionia floated down to the ground and allowed the wings disappear. Amon drew his sword and trembled with rage.

"You will pay for that!" Tenionia calmly spoke a command word and he froze.

"Be still." Amon growled as the princess looked calmly at him.

"You are Amon, are you not?" Amon grunted a yes and Tenionia regarded him.

"If I release the spell, do you promise to listen and not fight?" Amon thought.

"Fine." Tenionia waved her hand and Amon found he could move again.

"Why should I listen to you, girl? You did nothing to help the queen and you killed her!" Tenionia calmly shook her head.

"No, I didn't kill her."

"Then where-?"

"She was sent to the Shadow realm, away so she can't place anyone else in harm's way. I could never kill my own sister, it's not in me." She took a step closer. Amon could feel the power of light emitting off of her. It was different from Zireria.

"And you are wrong to think I didn't try and help her."

"Why should I believe you?" A sly smile crossed the princess' lips.

"Because you know deep down that I am correct. You do love her for what she is." Amon blinked.

"How did you know that I love her?" She chuckled.

"She is my sister after all, and I am not stupid you think I am." Amon was rather surprised by her tone. It reminded him of the tone Zireria had with him when they were alone.

"Amon, I tried to help Zireria see the light, but I didn't realize I was too late. The bitterness consumed her, turning her into what she was. In all honesty, I'm glad you were there, and I wanted to thank you for her something that she lost sight of."

"And would that be?" A knowing tender smile crossed her lips.

"Love. You showed her what it was like to be loved and what it was like to love another. She lost sight of the true meaning of love when I found my powers and she began to practice the Forbidden arts." Amon regarded her.

"I still don't believe you." Her eyes glowed white and she pointed a single slender finger at him.

'See what I've seen and know what I know.' She chanted. Amon stepped back when an image of a pair of laughing girls flashed across his mind. The one that was taller looked much like his lover. One moment it was there, the next, it vanished and he was staring at Tenionia again.

"What-?" She smiled.

"That was a piece of my memories from when I was a child. Zireria and I didn't always despise one another. We were happy and carefree before my power surfaced."

"So why did you lose that?" A sad look crossed Tenionia's face.

"Father neglected her. He treated me better over her, and I'm ashamed to say that I was blind to see what was happening."

"That's a pathetic excuse."

"Well, it is the truth. You were only told Zireria's half of the story when you spent time with her. Perhaps you could keep an open mind to hear my half." She stated sharply as she crossed her arms and glared. Amon had to admit he could see the resemblance between the pair of sisters, not only in looks, but in personally. They were both very determined and fiery, but the main difference between them was Tenionia gentle and kind, whereas Zireria was cold and calculating. Tenionia removed a necklace from her neck.

"Since you were the one that gave her love, I will spare your life, and give you this so you may contact her." Amon reached from the amulet, but Tenionia kept it out of his reach.

"As long as you promise to leave and don't return under any circumstance. Understand?" Amon grumbled and nodded. With a hard look in her dark eyes, Tenionia placed the amulet in his palm. She silently muttered a charm and Amon gave a yelp as he felt his magic weaken.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded and Tenionia smirked slightly.

"I stole most of your magic so that you wouldn't try anything. The only magic you have left is enough power to speak to Zireria. You are technically a mortal now." Amon glared at the young woman.

"You little-.."

"I'm not afraid of you, Amon. Now I suggest you leave." Amon growled and trembled. He wanted very badly to kill her right then and there, but he held himself back. He had seen her power and if she had taken away his powers, he wouldn't stand a chance against her. Amon glared angrily at the princess.

"You have made a very dangerous mistake, Princess Tenionia. Mark my words, I will make you pay for your great crime." Amon pressed passed her and left the room, just as Atem and the other Guardians dashed in. Amon glared at Atem, who gave him a cold glare back as he disappeared down the hall. Atem turned Tenionia who was staring at the throne at the end of the room.

"Tenionia?"

"This war is over." She turned.

"Teorna surrenders and is willing to become part of Egypt." She smiled. Atem stepped forward and took her hands.

"I would be honored if your fair kingdom becomes part of the empire, Queen Tenionia." Tenionia smiled and embraced Atem.

"Thank you, Atem, for everything." Atem smiled into her hair.

"You are welcome, Tenionia..."

* * *

Teorna had finally become part of Egypt. Tenionia didn't know what Amon did after he left the palace, but she only could guess he kept in contact with Zireria. After the battle, Atem asked a very big question. Tenionia was staring at the moon, thinking of her sister and wondering what she was doing in the realm of shadows. Tenionia was mourning over the fact that Zireria had killed their Mother and made it seem like she committed suicide.

"Tenionia?" She turned to see Atem walk up next to her.

"Hello Atem." She softly greeted.

"What are you doing out here alone? Everyone else is inside celebrating."

"I know, I just needed time to think, and to mourn." Tenionia looked down on the city below, the lights glowing against the shadows of the night.

"I can understand. You lose your family." She hummed.

"I always felt like I was the black sheep of the family. My powers were the light in the darkness. I stuck out like a sore thumb."

"From what you've told me," Atem moved beside her and looked down on the city.

"You were more of a diamond in the rough, then a black sheep."

"You think so?" He nodded. She looked up at the moon.

"Why were you mourning?" She shut her eyes as the wind blew though her hair.

"I still am trying to fathom why Zireria killed my mother. She never did anything." Atem shook his head.

"I don't understand either, but my guess was that she was angry and bitter. And that bitterness and rage turned her heart black and drove her to commit such a crime."

"It's a logical explanation." Tenionia agreed. "But it wasn't fair to her how she was treated, and in the end, I was the one that had to end it." She sighed. Atem took her hand and she looked at him.

"Tenionia, you have been a great friend to me. I couldn't ask for a better friend," Tenionia turned as Atem gently took her other hand into his.

"You are beautiful in every way, and I would honored if you agreed to rule by my side." A smile slowly stretched across her face.

"Of course, Pharaoh Atem." Atem grinned and kissed her gently. Tenionia smiled and responded to the kiss. Her heart fluttered as she forgot her grief, someone loved her for who she was and that was greatest feeling in the world...


End file.
